


Bloody Winds

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Manwe has been captured by Mairon as a 'gift' for Melkor. Here are some snapshots of his time in captivity.





	1. Captured Wind

“Master I captured something for you~” Mairon called cheerfully as he entered the throne room. Melkor looked up with a slight smile seeing his lieutenant looking so happy about whatever he’d caught.

“What did you catch, my precious?”

“Come see.” Mairon requested, his golden eyes shining with pleasure.

Melkor sighs, trying to seem more aggravated about being asked to move from his throne than he truly was. Following Mairon through the hallways he tried to figure out what would excite his lieutenant so much that he wanted him to look right away. The only things he could come up with were elflords, which would be down in the torture chambers, or other ainur.

“What sort of friend did you catch for us, Precious?” Melkor asked after a moment.

Mairon seemed to pout for a moment, slightly upset that his surprise had been ruined a little, but he quickly recovered giving him a wicked grin. “I captured a lovely bird for you Master.”

A bird? One of his brother’s maiar probably. Though Melkor had thought his brother was wise enough to keep them away. Entering the room Melkor paused surprised. He’d expected a hawk or a hummingbird of some sort not the great wind itself. Wrapping an arm around Mairon’s shoulders he pressed a kiss to his lieutenant’s temple.

“I thought you said a bird, Precious, not the wind itself.” He grinned as an idea came to him. “You still have that potion that we used on the son of Feanaro. Bring it here. I want to know what it will do to one of my brethren.”

Mairon nodded and left the room with an excited bounce to his step. Once his lieutenant was out of the room Melkor moved to his brother’s side and turned his head to he could look at him. Manwe was unconscious sadly, but Melkor didn’t mind too much because last time he’d really seen him unguarded like this had been  years ago. As his brother started stirring Mairon returned with a vial that contained a shimmering liquid.

Grabbing a handful of Manwe’s white hair he forced his head back and tipped the vial’s contents into his mouth before covering both his mouth and nose forcing him to swallow it. Manwe seemed to become aware of everything all at once, his blue eyes widening before he started thrashing around against the chains he was bound with screams smothered by Melkor’s hand until he moved it away.

Watching with interest Melkor noted that his brother’s wings vanished seemingly dissipating into the air, also Manwe seemed to shrink some caught somewhere between the stature of a Vala and that of an Elda. Smiling cruelly he backed away from him, drinking in the sight of the great Elder King hanging limply in chains. Turning again to Mairon he kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Precious. You caught me a most wonderful bird to play with.”

“Of course, Master.” Mairon smiled brightly bowing slightly. “You know I love to serve.”

“Perhaps we should take our new pet to a new room, let us see if he will sing for us or if we should put him in this altered form with the rest of our… experiments.” Manwe’s eyes were watching him now, full of uncertainty, and Melkor smiled at him before heading to the door motioning for the two Balrogs standing outside to bring his captive along behind him. “Not to worry brother, you will either get used to it our you won’t last long.”


	2. A Few Gifts

Bound to one form Manwe found himself chafing at the restrictions placed upon him. It would have been enough, more than enough truly, to be stuck in one place for an extended time yet the addition of being bound to one form was maddening. His powers were severely limited by the form and more so by the location, underground where there was no way for the air to dance around him like he so longed for it, and so far since he had been bound to this form there had been no one to visit him, not even his brother’s lieutenant to gloat.

Surely someone would come soon. As though called by his thoughts the door swung open revealing not only Mairon, his brother’s lieutenant, but also Melkor himself. Raising his head slightly in greeting Manwe stayed otherwise unmoving sitting on the only piece of furniture aside from the bed in the room. Melkor strode into the room, Mairon following him carrying a tray covered with a cloth. Manwe eyed the tray uneasily wondering what had prompted this visit and what his brother had brought with him.

Manwe had a sinking suspicion that he was going to find out the hard way when he saw the grin that Mairon was giving him before he stepped behind him. Before he could turn to see what was going on Melkor moved in front of him, looming over him like the mountains of the Pelori loomed over the deeps of Ulmo’s seas.

“I feel like I should apologize to you, brother.” Melkor said silkily, brushing his fingers ever so gently against Manwe’s cheek. Manwe’s eyes focused on Melkor’s face noting with some apprehension that Melkor looked far too pleased, almost as pleased as he had when he’d forced him to drink that vile liquid that trapped him in this form. “I was so busy with my pets that I had almost forgotten about you. So to make up for that I brought you some gifts.”

Mairon’s laugh, soft as it was, was filled with enough malicious glee that Manwe felt the urge to fight them and try to get free. Knowing that it would do little good he waited tensely for whatever his brother had planned. The sudden bite of a knife into his skin drew a soft gasp and he arched his back trying to get away from it. Mairon ignored that though and cut two slits along his back where his wings had been before cutting his robe off of his body leaving him sitting there in a pair of pants alone.

Hearing something rattle Manwe refocused on his brother who had somehow secured a chain above him and was now reaching for his wrists. Manwe glared at Melkor and kept his arms as close to his body as he could.

“What exactly are you planning on doing to me?”

“Ah! So you can still speak.” Melkor cried delighted, leaning forwards once more he tilted Manwe’s head up. “You see these chains? These will be keeping you in place while I give you your gifts. The last people who were given gifts by me tried to run away so I decided that I will not take that chance, not with my little brother.”

Manwe was surprised enough by the answer he was given that he didn’t resist as Melkor secured the shackles around his wrists leaving him more or less helpless as he was lifted to a standing position and the chain was pulled taut. Hearing Mairon once again laughing he tried to twist wanting to see what was going on but there was no way for him to do so with how Melkor was keeping him still.

“Precious, use the red liquid on his back, and soak that in the green one until we have him ready.”

The sound of two containers being opened was heard followed by the touch of a cloth over the cuts. For a moment nothing happened, then agony spread through him dragging a scream from his throat. While his mouth was open something was put in it leaving him unable to close it again. Shaking his head Manwe tried to dislodge it earning himself another laugh from Mairon.

“Poor little bird. We wanted to make sure we can hear your voice, and once we are done then that will go away. I promise, you won’t be left with that in your mouth.” Melkor said rubbing his cheek reassuringly again.

Taking a couple of shuddering breaths he realized suddenly that he was now completely naked. Blinking he looked at Melkor confused and uncertainly. Melkor smiled and tilted his head back securing something around his neck, the thing seemed to burn whenever it touched whatever red liquid had been spread over his back drawing soft whimpers from him.

As he is released Manwe shakes his head realizing that he is now wearing a collar. Melkor smiles and kisses his cheek. “You look so lovely right now. The tears running down your face coupled with that collar make you look a lovely picture of despair.”

Manwe tries to glare at Melkor but knows it fails when his brother laughs and steps around behind him. Something cold touches him between his legs and Manwe’s eyes widen. He jerks and tries to kick at whoever is closer, only to have something secured around both of his ankles keeping his legs apart but relatively immobile.

A sharp scream is dragged from his throat as hands covered with something that burns settle on his hips to hold him still as whatever the cold is caused by is spread further and slowly pushed inside of him. Manwe arches, his head falling back sending more of the fiery agony through him, as the cold seems to penetrate deeper than he thought possible. As the cold and fire seem to ease a little he realizes that a high keening sound is echoing through the room.

It takes him moments longer to realize that the sound is coming from him and longer still to stop. Hanging there he is trembling as his body seems assaulted with fire and ice constantly going from one extreme to the other from the inside out and outside in. Before he can truly recover from it something hard and rough is pressed inside of him.

A ragged cry rises from his throat and he is shuddering as the cold seems to spread further. Pressing his face against one of his arms Manwe gives a muffled sob feeling as the thing is settled inside of him and as he is dressed once again in pants. Finally he is lowered once more onto his stool and he immediately wishes he hadn’t been because whatever had been shoved inside of him sends brilliant sparks of pain racing through him drawing another pained cry from his throat.

“There you go.” Melkor murmured softly once more rubbing his fingers against Manwe’s cheek. In spite of the pain he had just been put through Manwe leaned into the touch needing something aside from the pain and the way his body couldn’t seem to decide what it was feeling, whether it burned or froze, to ground him.

“Now as long as you leave my gifts alone I will leave you unshackled okay?” Melkor asked removing the shackles around his wrist while Mairon removed whatever it was that they’d held his legs apart with. Manwe nodded now aware of how much his throat hurt. “Good. I will hold you to that, now why don’t you lie down and get some rest. I will try to visit again soon to see how you like the new gifts.“

Manwe waited tense and shuddering as Mairon with the tray and Melkor left the room. Then he threw himself on the bed and grabbed his pillow before crying into it wondering what he’d done to earn him so much of his brother’s hatred that he had to be tortured like this.


	3. New Heights of Suffering

The door opens and in strolls Melkor, alone this time but he is carrying a covered tray much like there had been the time before. Manwe watched him warily as he entered. He was again on the stool because he knew if he was on the bed things would go even worse for him when Melkor visited next. Yet whatever it was that had been shoved inside of him during a previous visit hurt horribly leaving Manwe wishing he was still lying down.

“Ah, good I see that you’re up already.” Melkor set the tray down on the bed before stepping closer and rubbing his thumb gently over Manwe’s cheek. Leaning down a little Melkor kissed him softly. “I am going to need your wrists again Manwe.”

Knowing that it was completely pointless to fight it Manwe allowed Melkor to clasp the shackles around his wrists and to lift him by them until his feet just barely touched the ground. Melkor smiled and ran a hand down his side, kissing his forehead gently.

“Thank you little brother.” Melkor murmurs as he loosens and removes the pants again, making Manwe wonder whether there will be some new liquid spread on him or if this is just checking to make sure that the 'gift' was still the way he'd left it. Then his hands are spreading Manwe’s legs and that painful object is pulled free.

Manwe tenses his breath hitching as it comes out. Then Melkor sets whatever it is on the tray, Manwe is too busy worrying about what it is he feels running down his thighs to worry. There is a soft clink then something is being pressed against his lips, after a moment he recognizes his brother’s fingers and opens his mouth to them. As soon as he does Manwe realizes his mistake and feels Melkor press his fingers deeper spreading something all through out his mouth, whatever it is tastes metallic and burns after a few moments except for where Melkor’s fingers in in contact with him.

He tries to keep the fingers in his mouth in the vane hope to make the burn stop but Melkor pulls them out then coats them with whatever it was again and presses them inside of his ass. He writhes as it burns and as Melkor presses his fingers in as deeply as possible.

“Ah, now you have the sensitivity of an elf. I had wondered when you didn’t really react last time. It seems that you are settling into your new form well if that’s the case.” Melkor purrs softly against his jaw, just above the collar. “Which reminds me I brought you a drink, first though I have another gift for you.”

Manwe blinked dazedly at the wall wondering vaguely what Melkor was talking about but the sharp burn from both his mouth and ass blurred his thoughts. A sharp pain brought his thoughts into focus once more as Melkor clamped something over his nipples, something that was doubtlessly covered in the same vile thing as he’d been touched with this visit. Then there was a vial of something at his mouth.

He tried to refuse it but the hurt look on Melkor’s face quickly destroyed his resolve and before he realized it the vial was empty. Manwe tried to twist away as his mind registered the feeling of Melkor’s hands running over his body. Melkor laughed softly, something Manwe understood as he realized his control over his limbs was vanishing.

A curious weightless feeling settled over him disorienting him worse than the burning... whatever that not having Melkor’s touch was causing on it’s own. After a moment he realized that he was lying on the cot, the tray likely having been moved to the stool and Melkor’s fingers were toying with his hole while his brother’s mouth left bites and bruises on his collarbone. Whining softly he shook his head wanting to tell him to stop but unable to get the words out.

Melkor kissed him, his tongue plunging into his mouth stealing away the thoughts that were telling him that this was wrong and that he should be trying to get free. Instead he gave a low moan and the fingers were pulled out. Then before his hole could miss being stretched out too much the object, one of Melkor’s first ‘gifts’ was pushed inside of him again leaving his muscles trying to seize around it. As it was settled fully inside of him Melkor drew it back out then thrust it in again over and over again drawing soft cries from him since whatever he drank wouldn’t allow for more.

His brother’s hand settled on his cock and that intense heat returned with it leaving him gasping, tears running down his face as stroke after stroke caused the fire to spread into his blood. Arching his mind whited out for a moment and when he finally returned to his senses he saw Melkor watching him with amusement.

“I see that felt good, little bird. Perhaps some time soon, once I am certain you will behave well, I will have you in my throne room so that everyone can hear you sing for me.” Melkor pulled whatever it was out again, allowing Manwe to see it was a long very bluntly spiked rod, and poured something over it. Once it was gleaming with the color of the liquid, a soft bluish green color, he felt the rod forced back inside of him spreading the cold once more only this time it seemed to sink into his blood leaving him shivering and gasping from the intense cold.

“There, now remember no pulling it out. If you do that then I won’t be able to let you have free reign of this room, and who knows were you might wind up next.” Melkor teased spreading some of whatever caused everything to feel like it was burning without his touch over Manwe’s lips before giving him another light kiss.

Manwe had to have blacked out then because next he was aware the room was empty aside from him, the stool, the cot, and his ruined clothes. His body hurt, the freezing feeling seemed to have intensified since he’d passed out though the burning had eased a little. Curling on his side, not bothering to pull the pants back on, he wept quietly into his pillow mourning for all the elves that had been put through this or similar.


End file.
